Nathan Explosion
Nathan Explosion is a fictional member of the virtual metal band Dethklok who are the lead characters in the animated series Metalocalypse. He is voiced by show's creator Brendon Small who also writes the music for the show. Character biography Nathan was raised in New Port Richey, Florida, the sole child of Oscar and Rose Explosion. Nathan has an overbearing mother and stern father. In the episode Dethfam, Nathan's mother rambles at him incessantly, much to his annoyance, while failing to notice her husband being seduced by Skwisgaar's mother. In the same episode, Nathan's father states that he was happy until Nathan was born, and resents having had to spend his "beer money" on children's clothing. Nathan is known to make hateful comments regarding his family, particularly his father. In the short interview Family, he expresses an irritation at his resemblance to his mother, and says the mere fact that he has a family makes him "very angry inside." Later, he states that the fact that his parents had sex to create him makes him want to be buried alive. However in Dethdad he states that he does have a good relationship with his father, stating they drink together and go hunting and says he would be upset if his father died. In fact, as shown in "Fatherklok", he is the only member of the band to have a good relationship with his father (Skwisgaar and Murderface grew up without a father, Pickles' father treated him like trash, and Toki suffered an abusive childhood from his parents), showing them doing various activitys such as fishing and go-carting, saying his dad is awsome and actully says he loves his dad, a huge step for any Dethklok memeber. According to Nathan, his endorsement Explosion Sauce changed his relationship with his father. Nathan did not speak until the age of five and was an unremarkable student in high school, excelling only in frog dissection and football. He eventually dropped out without earning his diploma. In Dethgov it is shown that Nathan won the election for class president in the second grade, but said nothing, even as a police chase gone awry kills his teacher and classmates. Character appearance Nathan Explosion is the frontman, lead vocalist and "lyrical visionary" of Dethklok. Nathan always speaks in a deep, gravelly voice, even when not singing. He is a tall, imposing figure with long black hair, black fingernails, pale skin and green eyes. When Dethklok signed with Crystal Mountain Records, Nathan's hair was almost symmetrical. However, by the time of Metalocalypse, it was parted back on his left. Character Personality Despite being shown to be clueless about most things outside the scope of metal, Nathan is apparently a lead songwriting force in Dethklok, and demonstrates specific knowledge of music and songwriting, particularly observable in Cleanzo. During Dethklok's travels Nathan comes up with violent ideas for song material, which he records on a portable digital recording device. He has exacting standards and appears to have the final word in the music Dethklok produces; he will erase entire finished Dethklok albums if they do not ultimately meet his approval. Nathan has a fairly simplistic way of thinking, often describing things in terms of whether or not they are "brutal" or "metal." He is impulsive in his reactions and decisions, and has violent tendencies toward things he dislikes, for example once purchasing several designer watches intending simply to smash them. According to an expert procured by The Tribunal, he shares a similar psychological profile to that of former Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin in his ability to "galvanize the proletariat." Despite his academic ineptitude, he sometimes displays a better ability for basic reasoning and analysis than his band mates. For instance, in Performanceklok he was able to draw the conclusion that Dr. Twinkletits was using the banana stickers as a form of psychological validation. Another example is visible in Skwisklok as he attempts to explain to Toki the ill effects of eating too much candy and the differences between primary and adult teeth. In a stark contrast, he is often oblivious to simple ideas, such as the concept that the band could fire its own employees. In Dethcarraldo he demands that Dethklok employees drag the stuck Dethboat over a large mountain, which then falls over the other side. When speaking publicly, Nathan shows a profound difficulty reading the speeches written for him by Offdensen and usually gives up trying; however, he is shown stumbling through Hamlet and was reportedly paid a billion dollars to record his recital of Shakespeare's works for a Books on Tape collection. He appears to be the bands leader, at least when it comes to practicing and recording. He also takes up the leadership role when Offdensen is believed to be dead. After Skwisgaar's departure from the band, Nathan is the one who keeps everybody in line, by slapping Toki and Pickles and calling Murderface to get back to where he is. Despite his short comings Nathan appears to be better emotionally ajusted than the other band members. He is the only band member to have a good relationship of any-sort of family member (namely his father). He also appears to be the only one how can start and maintain any-sort of real romantic relationship, were as the other and are actully so oblivious to how to they complty ruin Nathan's dates and don't understand simple aspects of relationships. Origin Cannibal Corpse lead singer George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher has said in interviews that Nathan is based on him. This has been confirmed by Brendon Small.http://emusician.com/interviews/metalocalypse/index3.html Electronic Musician interviews Metalocalypse co-creator, Brendon Small | Scoring and producing the music for Dethklok in a home recording studio Trivia *In Dethcarraldo, Nathan's spirit animal is revealed to be a crocodile or alligator. *In Dethgov, Nathan is made Governor of Florida after the public execution of Governor Kip Slaughter by rabid Dethklok fans. This alarms The Tribunal, causing them to go to Purple Alert. *Nathan was once noted to have a similar psychological profile to Joseph Stalin. This connection is further strengthened in "Dethdoubles", when Ofdensen is explaining to the band what the doubles are. When Ofdensen mentions that Joseph Stalin had a double, Nathan shouts, "awesome! I'm Stalin!" References Category:Characters Category:Dethklok Members Category:Rockstars Category:Lead Vocalist/Frontman Category:Dethklok Category:Drug and Alcohol Abusers Category:Explosion Family Category:Mordhaus Category:Governors of Florida Category:Politicians